


His Domain

by writing2savelives



Series: Reylo Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drug Rings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nightlife, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, age kink, but not really, club owner Kylo, read notes if you're worried, rough, there's a plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: “Rey,” he purrs. “Come here, little girl.”“Stop calling me that, you piece of-.”“Come. Here.” Her temper both irritates and excites him but he’s losing his patience. He glances down at his lap, showing her where she’s required.“Look, you fucker--.”“I’d watch your tongue, young lady. As far as I’m concerned, you owe me at least fifty dollars for sneaking into my club and eating my food. So, do you have any money, little girl?” Her eyes flare with anger but she shakes her head. “That’s what I thought.”***In which a young Rey sneaks into Kylo Ren’s club, and he shows her how hospitable he can be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680070
Comments: 21
Kudos: 243





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic is not for everybody. I don't want to spoil too much but if you read the tags and are worried please go to the notes at the end of chapter 2. I'll put a spoilery summary there with all the warnings and content:)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I was heavily inspired by the Joker/Harley club scene in Suicide Squad. I 10/10 recommend watching that on YouTube real quick before reading this fic, it’ll help set the vibe. Also, I can't look myself in the mirror right now but hey, life of a Reylo, right?
> 
> Un beta'd :)

From his booth, several levels above the writhing bodies on the dancefloor, two levels above the bar and one above the restricted access, Kylo Ren surveyed his domain. _The Supremacy_ was as packed as it was every Saturday and as Kylo took a deep satisfied inhale, all he could smell was sweat and sex and alcohol.

The two door entrance into _The Supremacy_ was located straight across from his decorated booth, where every newcomer's eyes would drift right away. Strings of diamonds guarded them from meeting his eye or peeping on private business, but he could see. Where he sat, his loveseat positioned perfectly, he could look through the diamonds and watch them all night. 

The bar was to his right. Long and curved with a black marble counter and blood red stools. He always had at least ten bartenders working to keep the supply and demand flow smooth, with room for a few to flirt with the customers and coerce them into buying more drinks. He was a businessman after all. The stools were just small enough that when sat upon, one’s ass would bubble off the edge and he enjoyed watching his patrons foam at the mouth over a particularly large spandex clad ass. Young men would take their turns at trying to get the girl to leave with them, but she brushed them all off, reminding him of someone he knew.

Eventually the defeated men would find an easier conquest and drag her to the sweaty, grinding heap that was the dancefloor. Hux hired the DJs, and tonight was no disappointment. The pounding bass controlled the crowd. They were slaves to the music. Grinding and humping all over each other, they resembled animals more than humans. There were two raised platforms surrounded with glass, one positioned near the entrance and one closer to the restricted access. Closer to him a girl with a neon pink matching bra and panties slithered up and down the glass, taunting the drooling boys below. Phasma was paid well for her job and it showed when she procured dancers like this, drawing the customers in like sirens. In the other, a hired couple twirled and ground against each other while pairs of people below desperately tried to imitate them.

Then there was the real money. The restricted access area, where round booths with high backed chairs were laid out along varying levels to allow for privacy. He was required to pay these booths a visit occasionally, shaking hands with the sleazy politicians and lawyers that frequently bought them out months in advance. There was usually a girl or two in there, being passed around or giving a show on the low table in the centre.

His level was similar to these booths. A black leather sofa curved in a large circle, with the exception of _his_ white loveseat placed closest to the cut out window. He need only turn his head slightly to watch his jungle, as he was right now.

Hux had decided to join the bar crew, rolling up his sleeves and making drinks while flirting with a few platinum blondes. No doubt to distract himself from the one he could not swoon. Phasma was with Kylo, entertaining the guests he was conveniently ignoring. She’d worn a revealing dress with silver stilettos that made the men gulp when she stood up at 6’8”. 

“So, Ren,” a sleazy voice pulls his attention from the window. “Great night.” _Small talk. Great._

Kylo Ren is a charmer though, when he does talk. “Booming, don’t you think, Lyle?” Lyle has a wife and a daughter. He runs a small drug ring but mostly works in a corrupt law firm. He likes to watch girls finger each other and then take turns sucking his small cock. He tips his staff well though and comes every Saturday night. “I think I saw a pair of twins on the dancefloor. Do you want me to call them up?”

“Oh, Ren. You know me too well,” his smirk is greasy but Kylo isn’t one to judge sex lives. Not when his is… an acquired taste. He whistles at Judge, his runner. Now that Lyle has what he wants, Kylo returns his attention to the club and that’s when he sees her.

He’s sure he’s hired the best bouncers in the city to keep out the annoying little minors, but there she is, ducking between people and under the railings. She can’t be older than fourteen, young enough that he can see the pointy edges of her shoulders and sharp elbows, but old enough for the subtle intrigue that comes with puberty. She has shoulder length hazel hair that flies about untamed and large, chewed pink lips. A men's plaid flannel hangs off one shoulder and reaches her knees. He can see the shadow of her collarbone and swallows dryly.

She snatches a bowl of bar nuts, emptying it in one tilt back. Underfed, most likely. Probably a foster baby, escaped for the day and hiding in his warm club looking for snacks. She reminds him of a small doe, but there is a sharp fire in her eyes that suggests otherwise. 

Judge returns with the twins and Lyle sneaks off with them. “Thank you, my friend,” Lyle calls. 

“We’ll be in touch about delivery,” Phasma informs him. 

Whistling at the now free Judge, Kylo points to the girl. Confusion crosses his eyes but Judge wouldn’t dare disobey Kylo Ren.

There are several men in his booth with Kylo, but none he recognizes now that Lyle is gone. _Good_ , he thinks. What he’s about to do is surely despicable and he loves it all the more for that. These fools wouldn’t dream of interfering between him and his prey. 

He watches his little girl as she notices Judge stalking her. Panic lights her eyes and she darts through the crowd, weaving expertly. Judge doesn’t give chase. He follows slowly, knowing too well she has nowhere to escape to. His security guards have noticed his pursuit, they’ll stop her if she tries one of the exits. 

She’s frantic now, his smart little thing. She can sense her doom and without thinking, ducks behind the bar. Thankfully for him, Hux is smart and he catches her by her matted hair before she finds a hidey hole. Kylo smirks down at him and Hux nods in understanding, dragging her out and towards Kylo. She’s a wild thing, thrashing against his hold and barring her teeth but she’s only a _child_ , barely a teen. Her strength is nothing compared to that of a grown man. He finds a tightening in his pants at this delicious thought.

“Sir,” Hux greets, parting the diamond strings and thrusting the little girl forward. She stumbles forward, eyes wide and fearful as she takes in the group of suit clad men and leggy platinum blond. “I believe this is yours.”

Kylo smirks wickedly. “Yes, thank you Hux. She is.” His eyes never leave his prize, mentally stripping her of the raggedy clothes. _Oh, this will be good._

“Sir, I-I’m sorry,” her voice is high with a delectable British accent, “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” His bass voice rumbles from disuse and he watches her shiver. “Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you snuck into my club, little girl.” He tilts his head, she scowls at the nickname and he grins back.

“I have a name.” Stubborn, she tips her chin up. Her eyes betray her fear but he appreciates the attempt. 

Hux settles next to Phasma, ready for the show. The men around him have grown quiet, glancing to each other. He can almost hear their thoughts. _Is he–no, he wouldn’t. She’s just a little girl, he wouldn’t–no, no._ Oh, yes, he would and he is.

“So, what’s your name, little one?” She’s stood in the centre of the circle, eyes locked icily on his.

“Rey,” she spits out. Her shoulders square up and she stands at full height. She can’t be taller than 5’7”, but her slender frame and zero fat make her seem even smaller. A perfect compliment to his broad, muscular build and 6’4” height. The thought turns him on even more.

“Rey,” he purrs. “Come here, little girl.”

“Stop calling me that, you piece of--.”

“Come. Here.” Her temper both irritates and excites him but he’s losing his patience. He glances down at his lap, showing her where she’s required.

“Look, you fucker--.”

“I’d watch your tongue, young lady. As far as I’m concerned, you owe me at least fifty dollars for sneaking into my club and eating my food. So, do you have any money, little girl?” Her eyes flare with anger but she shakes her head. “That’s what I thought.”

Leaning back into his loveseat, he stretches out his legs a little more and props his arms behind himself on the sofa, inviting her to his lap. She hesitates but picks up her small converse clad feet. When she’s close enough to reach, he springs, catching her hips and spinning her to yank her firmly down into his lap. A sharp gasp leaves her pink lips and then a tiny whimper as she feels his semi press against her ass. 

“Much better,” he whispers, teeth scraping the shell of her ear. “Isn’t she pretty, Phas?”

“Mhmm,” Phasma answer noncommittally. She’s bored and preoccupied with Hux’s tongue in her ear.

“What about you,” he looks at one of the surrounding men with rolled up sleeves and a violent air about him. “Do you think she’s pretty.” It’s barely a question. 

His little Rey squirms but he digs his fingers into her hips sharply. _Oh, she’ll look so pretty wearing his bruises._ “Yes, Ren. Of course, she’s adorable,” he’s quick to agree but Kylo scowls at his wandering eyes.

“Yes, she is. Don’t be getting any ideas, though, tough guy. She’s mine.”

“Hey!” his girl pipes up. “I’ve had enough of your fucking bullshit now, sleazebag.” She goes to leave, pushing off his lap. “I’m not yours, perv.”

She’s barely standing before he’s up in a flash behind her, yanking her roughly against him and grinding his cock into her lower back. _God, she really is tiny._ “Oh, but of course you are.” His voice is silk spun into her ear. She wriggles against his grip on her hips. To his delight, his fingers meet in the middle of her abdomen when he stretches them out. He could snap her in half if he wanted. Or, more likely, bend her over.

“Let… me… go…” she grits out between clenched teeth. Her struggles are futile as he traps her easily. Their push-pull turns to a rhythm of sorts.

“Look at that,” he admires. “We’re almost dancing.” She immediately stops all movement as he uses her body like a doll, leading their bodies to the pounding beat of the music. Despite herself, he can feel a ripple of pleasure wash through her. “Dance for me, little girl.” He releases his hold and settles into the loveseat once more, tracking her moves. 

She spins to face him on wobbly knees, eyes still unsure and fearful. Her eyes glance frantically between him and the exit, guarded by Judge. Resigned she slowly starts to move, letting the beat wash over her and into her bones. Her hands run up her sides, sliding into her hair and tossing it about. She’s a good little dancer, too good not to show off.

He leans forward, encasing her hips again and reaches underneath her long shirt to grab the waistband of her torn jeans. Before she can react, he yanks them off her hips and down to her ankles in one swift pull.

“What the fuck, dude!” She livid, leaning down to try and pull them back up. 

He ignores her weak attempts. “Phas!” he calls to the blonde, but she’s already flung her stilettos over to him. _She knows him too well._ “Put these on, little girl.”

“No _–_ I’m not going to _–_.”

“I said,” he grinds out, pinching her wrist in his bruising grip, “Put them on.”

Her pupils dilate with fear but she obeys him quickly after that. “I hate you,” she gripes. Stepping out of her ratty shoes and jeans, she pulls on the stilettos, teetering dangerously, and is suddenly five inches taller. 

“Good girl,” he rewards. His hand creeps around under her shirt to snap the band of her cotton panties. To his pleasant surprise, her ass is soft and supple in his palm and he gives a rough squeeze, jolting her. “Now, go give me a show, little one.”

Judge steps out of the shadows to grasp her skinny arm, leading her out of the booth and down towards the writhing bodies. The view of her long, bare legs as she stumbles after his guard pleases him greatly. His pants are tight enough already. He feels drunk off the power he commands over her. 

When she steps inside the glass platform, trading places with the girl from earlier, he nearly loses his control. She’s so tiny, frail yet feisty as she pounds on the glass for a minute, staring daggers at him. He only smirks back, enjoying the way her shirt rises up when she tries to find an exit at the top. The crowd around her are wild, they think it’s a show.

Slowly but surely, she gives herself over to the music. The DJ is infectious, seeping into her bones and muscles, commanding they move of their own accord. It starts with a small circling of the hips, then a sway. She finds her balance on the heels, using the glass to stabilize herself. When she grows more confident, her hands trail along her body. Fingers combing through her hair and closing her eyes. Euphoric; she’s breathtaking. _His little girl._

She catches his eye and to his extreme surprise, winks. _Fuck, she’ll be good._ He can see it now, her small form bent over, begging and whining for his cock. On her knees, hands bound behind her, at his complete mercy. Crying with pleasure as her petite hands struggle for purchase on his silk bed sheets while he pounds into her. He’ll take good care of her. _Oh, yes._

And then he catches something that makes his blood boil; he growls watching some boys try to snap pictures of under the shirt. She sees this too but merely catches Kylo’s eye, daring him to do something about it with a raise of a brow. Her fingers are still shaking as she reaches for the hem of her shirt but she’s grown more bold, teasing it upwards to show more skin. She’s a wild one alright, but he’ll gladly fall victim to her game. They’ve had enough foreplay, time to take her home.

The men around him startle when he bolts up suddenly, stalking quickly out of the room. On his way to the dancefloor, many people try to stop him. 

“Oh, Ren. Come have a drink with the boys and I, on me.” _Fuck off._

“Ren, buddy. Club looks great tonight!” _Go suck your own cock._

“Nice dancer you’ve got up there, good and young. Is she available?” At this, he whirls on the older man. His combover is disgusting, skin wrinkled and shiny, suit pants tented. 

Kylo grabs him by the neck, squeezing roughly. “ _She’s mine._ ” He throws him to the side, coughing and sputtering apologies. His Rey watches the whole thing and when they lock eyes, she beckons him with a crooked finger.

Only a few of his staff own keys to the glass platforms and luckily he remembered his own today. Her eyes never leave his as he pushes the sweaty bodies out of his way. 

When he unlocks the door, she presses herself against the opposite side. She’s breathing heavily, pupils blown and sweat shining off her forehead. “Come here, little girl.” Kylo’s voice is low and demanding and he smirks when she shivers.

“Why? I don’t even know your name, let alone who you are,” she plays the frightened role too well, but he can tell she knows now that he won’t hurt her. Not without it being pleasurable, at least.

“Well, you’ve got _lots_ to learn tonight, don’t you.” He extends a hand. “Now. Do as you’re told, my little Rey.”

Hesitantly she takes his hand, allowing him to catch her when she jumps off the platform into his arms.


	2. The Penthouse

This man scares her, terrifies her with how much she finds herself craving him. He’s impossibly tall and large which sends electricity down her spine to her great displeasure.

He parts the crowd easily. His fingers dig into her hips while he guides her out a door marked private into a small hallway towards an elevator. “W-where are you taking me?” She stammers.

“To my bed. Or the table, or the floor.” She can feel the smirk against her neck when he bends to nuzzle her.

“Oh,” is all she can get out of her dry throat. Despite herself, she can feel her core heat at his words.

“So, little girl,” he whispers while walking her into the elevator, punching a button and pressing her tiny body against the mirrored wall. He pulls her ass back to grind his erection into her and she squeaks. “What are you doing so far from home?”

“I-I don’t…” it's impossible to talk with all the conflicting emotions lighting her nerves. Not to mention his bruising fingers and distracting warmth pressed into her.

“C’mon little bird. Sing for me,” he growls, chest rumbling against her back.

“I don’t have a home…” She bites her bottom lip hard to suppress a sinful moan when his fingers start to caress under her shirt.

“Poor little foster runaway, are we?” She nods frantically. She wants something,  _ needs  _ something and it feels as though he’s dangling it  _ just  _ in front of her. “Just like I thought. I’ll take good care of you, my little girl.” She’d hated the nickname at first but finds herself sighing pleasantly when he repeats it.

“W-who are… ah… you?” His fingers brush over her nipple and she never knew something could feel so good.

With his hands still holding her, he pulls their joined bodies back, forcing her chin to the mirror. In the reflection, he looms over her, a giant behind her and she shudders. She already looks fucked, hair a mess, sweaty and grinding back onto him. “I’m Kylo Ren.” He mutters into her shoulder before biting it roughly.

The elevator dings, signaling they’ve reached their level. 

He guides her again, lifting her by the hips over the metal grates of the elevator. His strength startles and excites her. He could do whatever he wants to her and she wouldn’t be able to fight back; he’s just too strong and she’s too scrawny. The underfed foster babe.  _ Well, look at me now,  _ she thinks. The kids always mocked her, claiming that no one would ever find her desirable.  _ How wrong they were…  _

Dark stained double oak doors stare back at her as he fumbles for his keys, the movement making her shiver as his fingers brush her backside through the fabric. He presses them both against the wood while slotting the key into the hole.

“My little one, you’re shaking like a leaf…” his breath is hot, too hot, behind her ear. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, I’ll make you feel good, so good.” His voice is pure silk, caressing more than her ear.

“I-I’m not…” his fingers flex into the skin of her hip, sending a silent warning. “I’m not afraid,” she manages in one breath.

“Good girl.”

The doors open and she would’ve fallen had he not been behind her, holding her up. The city’s night lights stream in through floor to ceiling windows. His penthouse has an open loft design at first glance. Sleek yet lived in, she can spot woman’s clothes littered carelessly around the apartment.

He’s unfazed by this development, never losing a beat or his grip on her hips and neck. As she takes in her new surroundings, she grinds unconsciously back against him until a low, rumbling growl erupts from his chest. 

“You’re getting more adventurous, little one.”

“I don’t t-think I should be here… You seem to have a girlfr _ – _ a girl…” Her mouth betrays her nerves.

“Don’t worry about her; she’s on…  _ vacation _ ,” he answers, unfazed. 

Spinning her in the circle of his arms, he wastes no time leading her to the closest wall. They crash harshly and Rey gasps out a “ _ fuck _ ” before a large hand grips her jaw, tilting it up and up to meet his eyes. The city lights cast sharp shadows on his angular face. Kylo Ren is  _ gorgeous _ .

He leans in, rubbing his nose along her high cheekbone. “Hazel,” his hot breath refers to her eyes. His aquiline nose trails to her hairline, inhaling deeply and nudging its way into the matted mess. “Hazel,” his deep, rolling tone stirs her insides. If her eyes were closed, she’d believe she was on a rollercoaster but as it is, she stares up at his jet black mane. “My hazel beauty.”

She’s so lost in his touch, she starts at the feel of his lips on her neck, then a wet tongue. “ _ Ah! _ ”

“You like that, little girl?” His large hands grip her hips, yanking her roughly forward onto him. He grinds them together, eliciting a long moan from her throat. “You’re so pretty. Yes, small and perfect. So innocent, so young.” Long fingers slip under her shirt to caress the tight skin of her stomach. They drift lower, dangerously close to the waistband of her cotton, holey underwear.

“ _ Please _ , Kylo, I--.”

“Sir.”

“What?” Her voice is breathy and she despises how debauched she sounds already.

“When you address me, you will call me as I am: your superior.”

“I-I will do no such  _ thing! _ ” His large ego infuriates her suddenly. “You disgusting, self-entitled, smug, arrogant bastard! I think I’ve had quite enough of you now,  _ Kylo _ .”

There’s a moment of silence before Kylo lets out an eerie chuckle. “There’s that fire. I was wondering if you’d left it on the dancefloor.” While he talks, he yanks on the long sleeves of her shirt, tying them together behind her back and immobilizing her arms. She struggles in vain. “Though I enjoy your voice, little one, I have a much better use for your throat.”

Her eyes widen with exasperation, pleading with him. His deep brown irises are swallowed almost completely by the pupils. “You… you c-can’t…”

“Oh yes, sweetheart,” he presses a wet kiss to the corner of her mouth, “I can.”

Kylo’s expensive dress shoes sweep the silver heels off her feet and out from under her. She’s been pushed around all her life and she remembers to bend her knees on impact. “Impressive,” he comments, then places his rough hands on her slim shoulders and  _ pushes _ . She relents, trapped both physically between his large frame and the hard wall, and mentally caught between her feelings of attraction and fear. 

“Please, don’t _ – _ .”

“I have use for your pleading later, little one. For now, open you mouth.” There are tears in her eyes that she refuses to let spill and an intense throbbing in her sex she will  _ not  _ acknowledge.

So she parts her lips to him. 

He’s undone his leather belt and unzipped his pressed black pants. His cock is swollen, engorged head weeping for her. An ice bucket is dropped on her:  _ she’s got the power here.  _ She can work with that.

Smirking coyly up at him,  _ god he’s tall _ , she presses a light kiss to the head and revels in the long moan he lets out. “ _ Fuckkk, Rey. _ ”

She quirks a knowing eyebrow. “Do you like that,  _ Sir _ ?”

“Yes, fuck yes, little one.” He takes a shuddering breath when she wraps her lips around him. “Take it all, c’mon show me how much you love m _ –it _ .” He’s losing control and she’s overjoyed. 

Her knees ache from the smooth tile but she opens wider, struggling to do as he commands and take him  _ all _ . It’s a feat she’s not sure she can complete; he’s impossibly thick and long. “C’mon, show me you can and I might just let you come later.” 

Spurred on by his erotic proposition, she tries again. Three-quarters down, the head bumps the back of her throat and she gags. He threads his right hand into her knotted hair and encourages her. She glares at him, jaw sore and aching  _ already _ . “Almost there, my love. Unless you think you can’t handle the challenge.” 

It seems he knows exactly how to get her to finish the job; she softens and relaxes the muscles in her throat, determined. “Good girl--oh fuck.” His left hand smacks the wall harshly when the base of his cock slides past her careful lips, guarding her teeth. “Fuck, you’re dirty. My dirty cum slut, is that it? Do you like having my cock choking your thin little throat? Are you gonna swallow all my cum, my dirty cock-sucking whore?” 

She blushes intensely at his vulgar words and ignores the rush of fluid south but hums in agreement around his thick cock. There are fat tears running down her cheeks and her lips are turning blue from lack of oxygen. 

She  _ loves it _ . 

Never would she have guessed that she’d be submitting to a self-centered club owner twice her age, but there she is, on her knees, choking and gagging on his swollen cock, nodding and agreeing with his filthy words and running like a faucet from between her thighs.

She wants  _ more _ . 

Pulling off his dick finally she catches her breath, then licks around the shaft and implores innocently, eyes wide and youthful, “Are you gonna fuck my mouth now, Sir? Ravage my throat and use me all for your pleasure?”

He wastes no time, yanking violently on her hair. Her mouth falls open, a slight twitch of enjoyment on her lips. And ravage he does; the penthouse is filled with lewd noises. Her desperate hums and his crude, naughty words.

“You love this, don’t you. Love being on your knees for me, mouth open and ready, hands bound behind your back. You’re completely at my will, you have no say in what I do next, all mine. You’re all mine. Fuck, little one.  _ Mine. _ ” He growls the last word and rips himself from her throat.

He pulls her by the bicep, getting her to kneel instead of sitting back on her haunches like she was. She’s slightly taller this way and when he starts unbuttoning her shirt, she thinks she knows what he’s going for. When it’s all the way undone, she shrugs out of her shirt and without prompt, pushes her meager breasts together as much as possible.

“God, you’re a good little girl. I don’t even need to ask, you already know.” His cock is weeping, level with her chest. 

“Please, Sir,” she whines. “Fuck my tits.”

With a growl, he pushes the thick organ between her pressed together breasts. It’s a tight fit, so she laces her fingers together and creates more space while giving him half a hand job.

“Is my cock too big for you, little one?”

“Yes, Sir,” her mouth drools when he pushes all the way through and the head of his dick is mere inches from her mouth.

“Maybe you’re just too tiny, hmmm? Maybe I should fatten you up so I can slip my cock between your tits easier.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. You’re right, I’m too small for you.” A strange feeling of shame washes over her and tears spring to her eyes again. She’s so far immersed in her  _ little girl _ role, she loses control over her emotions.

“Hey, hey,” he grips her chin, fingers digging into her jaw and pressing on her teeth through the cheek. “I said you’re perfect earlier and you are. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, I won’t have it.”

She sniffles, then nods obediently. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good, my good girl. Now, spit on my cock and suck on the head when it reaches your mouth like the  _ perfect  _ whore you are.  _ My perfect, good, little whore _ .”

They build a fast rhythm and she wouldn’t be surprised if her tits are sore and bruised the next day with how violently he’s fucking her chest. She does as told, spitting to provide lubricant and keeping her tongue out to lick at his weeping head.

“Fuck, Rey, I’m close,” Kylo warns.

“Please, Sir. Come on my chest, I want to taste your warm seed.”

A growl so animalistic she’d have thought him a beast if her eyes were closed rips from his chest. She watches his face first as it twists in pleasure and then the warm, white spray of his spend. The first few spurts splash on her tits before she releases them and grips his shaft, pumping into her mouth with her tongue out and ready. His come is salty and creamy and absolutely  _ delicious _ . 

When there’s no more to come, she licks his shaft clean and releases the softened cock. “Thank you, Sir.”

She’s barely got the sentence out before he hauls her up by the waist and smashes her back to the wall. She wraps her legs around his slender hips and digs her knees into his muscled abdomen. 

Kylo kisses Rey like the world is ending. He kisses her like he’s trying to simultaneously feed her his soul and drink hers. He kisses her unlike any of the teenage boys at the orphanage where she’s stayed in between homes. He kisses her like the grown man he is; experienced, commanding and in control.

His full, tilting lips cover hers as he draws her tongue out and tastes himself. She desperately tries to match his fervor but fears she’s out of her league with his fiery passion. She elects to hold his shoulders and comb a hand through his hair instead, keeping her mouth open for him. When he runs his tongue along her sensitive gums, she fists at his hair, to which he lets out a long groan.

She pulls away, smirking. “Gotta hair kink?”

“Oh Sweetheart, I’ve got a lot of kinks.”

“Don’t I know,” she replies with that wink again. 

She wants to continue kissing him, she’d do it all day if she could, but the throbbing in her sex is distracting. She’s been wet since the club. 

Just as she’s about to interrupt, he pulls them away from the wall and carries her like she weighs less than a feather. She climbs him like a tree, hiking herself up until she’s above him, one hand on his clean shaven cheek, the other in his thick, soft ebony locks. Rey tilts his face up at a sharp angle like she’d seen him do to her and claims his mouth as hers. Her thighs are vise-like around his middle and she rolls her pulsing clit along the small buttons of his dress shirt, shuddering in pleasure.

“So needy,” he observes.

“You haven’t  _ touched  _ me.” She’s whiny, her voice pitched and high. “I’m desperate, Sir.”

“There’s no need to ruin my shirt--.”

“Ruin me, oh please, Kylo.  _ Ruin me _ .”

“I will, my hazel beauty.” He sets her ass on something softer than she’s ever known at the foster homes and it tickles her twitching thighs. When Kylo sinks to his knees after one last kiss, her heart stops beating. He runs his hands languidly up from her ankles to knees to hips, then hooks her underwear with his index fingers, pulling down gently.

“Ky- _ looo _ .” He cocks a groomed brow at her and it almost pushes her over the edge. “I-I mean… oh god,” he presses a wet kiss on her protruding hip bone. “Sir. Please, Sir, oh  _ please _ .”

“Yes, little one?”

“Stop teasing me.”

His thumbs stroke her inner thighs, spreading the moisture that’s dripped from her soaked cunt. “You’re going to regret asking me that, little girl. I’m going fuck your juicy pussy with my tongue and you will scream my name for the entire city. When your body is quivering from release, I will flip you around and pound that supple ass of yours. You will beg me stop, to keep going; slower, faster; softer, harder and I will leave my marks littered on your body like the most beautiful painting because you’re mine and I do as I please.” Her head rings with the images. “ _ Do you understand me, little girl? _ ”

“Y-yes, Sir.” 

And then he’s delving into her cunt. He’s not gentle and there’s no more teasing. He slurps her like his favourite drink, flicks her clit like a pinball and she’s  _ screams _ .

Falling back unceremoniously, she tangles her hands in his raven hair, tugging and pressing him further to her. She can’t decide if the sensations are too much or not enough. His tongue won’t let up on her sensitive nub, playing with it ruthlessly and then he thrusts two fingers into her tight heat without warning and she’s gone. 

“Kylo!” Her legs are draped over his broad shoulders so when she comes, she digs in her heels and arches her back as if possessed by a demon. His splayed hand covers her entire stomach as he keeps her anchored to this world and guides her through the violent spasms of her cunt by massaging that deep, spongy spot inside.

She’s barely had time to settle, huffing and relaxing her back before he’s at it again. His tongues is relentless, circling her clit and the fingers in her twat pull out slowly before slamming back in, brushing against her cervix. 

She sits up abruptly, overwhelmed and overstimulated with no time to recover from her previous orgasm. “ _ Ah _ , no I can’t. Oh god, Sir, please I can’t. Not yet--.”

“Enough.” The hand on her stomach reaches up to cover her mouth. “You can and you will, because I say so. You  _ will  _ do as you’re told.”

He leans back down to his work and she caves, if only for his commanding tone and her wish not to fail him. For fear that she’ll actually pull his hair out, she fists the black silk sheets instead. He pushes two fingers in her mouth and holds down her tongue while stroking it with another digit. She’s in too much pain _ – _ too much pleasure _ – _ to notice the drool leaking from her open mouth. She can only focus on how much faster this orgasm is coming.

He adds a third finger to her pussy, making a ‘come hither’ motion and when she rocks her hips against them three more times, his soft hair tickling her stomach, she loses herself again. 

This time there’s no sound, just a sharp intake of air and the clenching of her inner walls. To her relief, Kylo doesn’t insist on a third. He stands and begins shedding his clothes.

Rey watches his towering frame while laid back on the bed, dazed. She hasn’t moved, her legs still spread wide and arms reaching. Waves a pleasure roll through her periodically now, shocking her when they come and pulling soft moans from her throat. 

His eyes never leave hers, they are locked in an intense staring contest as he peels his layers off. His body is just as gorgeous as his face. Pale skin for miles, soft and sprinkled with a generous amount of beauty marks, each one unique. She has the irrational wish to connect them into constellations. He’s as muscled as he felt, corded arms, defined abdominals, powerful thighs. 

He lays himself on her, the skin to skin igniting sparks and they gasp out together. His cock is heavy and thick again, laying on her calmed cunt, though it doesn’t take much for him to stoke the fire; a few gentle caresses on her sides, a rough handful of her sticky tit and a few long kisses.

“Are you ready, my Rey?” He speaks into her neck, sucking bruises and soothing bites.

“Yes. I’ll always be ready for you.” Something gentle crosses his eyes when they meet, but it’s gone before she can analyze it further.

Then she’s flipped over like he promised. He stands at the foot of the bed and drags her close by the hips, grinding his erection into her ass. Her feet can’t reach the floor, not even her toes but she trusts him to hold her, use her.

His cock is bigger than his fingers, of course, but she tightens up, nervous. “Relax, Rey.”

“Yes, Sir.” She focuses on releasing the tension gathered in her muscles and with a soft kiss to her ear, he thrusts in. Her head arches back and her legs kick out, toes curling. He’s big, but it’s a pleasant pain. She wriggles trying to get comfortable with him seated in her fully.

“Stop squirming, little one.” She startles at his voice, loud and looming behind her. His fingers dig into her hips in warning and she gasps.

“I-I’m trying, Sir… I just, please can you _ – _ .” She’s cut off as he anticipates her request, pulling out languorously before plunging back in. “Ah _ – _ .”

Kylo sets a fast pact at first, and Rey settles in, content. She lets her breath hitch and gasp naturally, surrendering to his rhythm.

“You’re too sweet for me, where did my little spitfire go, huh Rey?” He leans over her slightly, deepening the angle of his cock and sweeping her messy hair from her neck. Her fists tighten in the sheets. “Did I tire you out, little girl? Or did you finally accept that someone just needed to fuck that attitdue out of you. Good. And. Hard.”

She growls, pushing up on her forearms to try and valiantly gain some of her pride back. She’s halfway through hitching one knee up onto the mattress when his icy laughter sounds. He grabs at her nape roughly, pushing her face back into the sheets with a muffled grunt. With his right hand, he finishes hoisting her leg up, resting her knee on the bed and manhandling her thigh to spread her cunt open further. 

“Why thank you,” Kylo trills. “This is better leverage.”

The new angle has Rey crying out. Unable to contain her feelings anymore she moans into the sheets. Humiliation and pain dance across her skin, and Rey feels small. And safe, and satisfied and cared for and _ – _ she’s flushed from head to toe.

“Please, uh, s’good, so good…” She’s a ragdoll and he her master. How had she ever thought to deny herself this? She lets her pulse thrum and her orgasm mount.

“Mmm, perfect, little one. You’re perfect. So good for me now, huh? You look so perfect when you give yourself to me. Like always, it’s worth the chase. Your cunt is worth everything _ –you _ are worth  _ everything _ .” 

He’s bent down to nip her ear and the edges of her being start to bleed. Her thoughts and worries washing away in the tide that is Kylo, no _ – _ “ _ Ben _ .” With that he roars, peeling himself away from her back momentarily to stand, then hooking a hand around her throat and pulling. Her spine arches almost unnaturally, her fingers just skimming the sheets as she’s hauled against his strong torso. With her head bent back, her forehead touches his throat and when he tilts his head down, their lips crash together. He snakes his free hand down to her clit to flick it roughly  _ back and forth  _ while letting gravity sink her pussy onto his cock harshly  _ over and over _ .

“Fuck, Rey, c’mon baby please. Come for me, come all over me.” And she could never, has never, been able to deny him. Her release is overwhelming, pulling him into orgasm with her. His hips stutter and his fingers loosen on her throat, letting her flop down onto the bed and following her soon after. 

She feels his come inside, feels his sweaty body all around her and she feels reset.  _ This _ is better than any weekend at the spa, or self imposed time away from her cellphone.  _ This  _ is her spirituality, self-care, 13-hour sleep all rolled into one panting man, draped across her back.

He’s whispering into her hair and she takes a moment to pick out the words “ _ thank you, thank you, thank you _ ”.

“Hey, babe,” she tries to get his attention. He startles with a sorry and pulls out, rolling off her and then scooting up the bed to flop properly, all his long limbs spread out on their king size. His eyes are closed.

She crawls up to lay across his chest, she’s always cuddly after sex, and he automatically wraps his arms around her waist. She brushes his hair out of his eyes and then tries to smooth out the wrinkle between his brows. 

“Babe are you ok?” She asks.

“What?” His eyes fly open. “Yeah, huh? Sorry, I should be asking you that. You’re the one I just fucking mauled.” He looks self consciousness for a moment, adding, “Thank you, for agreeing, by the way.”

“What? Of course! I loved it, you know I did. You don’t have to worry about any strange requests, I think three years into our marriage, we can let go of the shyness. Especially after my abduction request last time.” She gives him a smirk.

“Yeah, I know. I just wasn’t sure. I mean, fucking a minor _ – _ a  _ fourteen year old– _ I wasn’t sure if that was too far.” His hands flutter lightly, nervously along her back.

“We talked about this. I love you. I trust you. And it wasn’t just that, was it? It’s not just the age difference, I mean…”

“No! No, it’s how small you are, how big I feel when get to hold you down and you being, imaginarily, that much younger, I don’t know, it just feeds into it. Thinking you’re young, innocent and impressionable.”

“Mmm, I should get you to explain your kinks to me more often. You have… a way with your words.”

“Oh, is that it, little girl?” He grips a handful of her ass, pulling her to him.

“Yes, Sir.” Their kiss feels charged, it feels right and like home. He nibbles her bottom lip after drawing back. “I feel slightly bad for Hux, though. I think I bit him while he was hauling me up to you.”

“Don’t worry about the ginger. I think he can recognize our games by now.” He falls back against the pillows, sighing content and stroking the small of her back absentmindedly.

“You’re probably right. Hm, I wonder if he’d be open to watching us next time…”

Ben’s head shot up. “Is that your next request?”

She smirks. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SPOILERS, TRIGGER WARNINGS, CONTENT SUMMARY:***
> 
> So in this fic Kylo and Rey are married but they like to spice up their sex life. They play out "requests" that they take turns choosing. This fic is about Kylo's request or kink that Rey pretend to be a 14 year old foster home runaway. He's very forceful with her even though she says no several times to his advances. Eventually they do have consensual sex and the personas crumble as they fuck like wild animals. BUT Rey is roleplaying as an underage, non-consenting minor.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity of filth!  
> xx,  
> writing2savelives


End file.
